I Dare You To Love Me
by Silver Flame4
Summary: A light-hearted Pietro/Kitty fic. Pietro is dared by his friends to ask one of the X-girls to the prom...
1. Chapter One

I Dare You To Love Me

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fic except for the title and the plot. Any similarity to other stories is a freaky coincidence.

Author's Note: Voila! My very first X-men Evolution fic. Be nice and review! ^-^

Chapter One

"Have you lost your tiny little pea-sized mind?" Pietro Maximoff demanded, staring at Fred Dukes as if he had grown two heads. "There is **no **way I am ever asking one of the X-bimbos to the prom!"

"It was just a thought," said the hopelessly obese teenager with a shrug. Pietro snorted. _As if you could **think**, fat boy!_

Lance Alvers slung an arm over the speed demon's shoulder, his eyes gleaming mischievously. "Sounds like a good idea."

"WHAT?!!!" exclaimed Pietro. His friends exchanged evil grins, turning the blood in his veins into ice. _Holy_ _shit, they planned this. Sweet mother in heaven, don't let them say IT…*_

"Yeah, Maximoff," Todd Tolansky piped up, "why **don't** you ask one of the X-girls to be your prom date?"

"NO. WAY." _Oh please, oh please, oh please, I'll do anything, God, just don't let them say…_

Fred leaned closer. "In fact…"

_I promise, I'll be good, I'll never do another mean thing as long as I live, just don't let them say…_

"We dare you," chorused three wicked voices.

_Fuck._


	2. Chapter Two

I Dare You To Love Me

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution. That good enough for you, Mr. Lawyer?!!! (throws beer bottle at creepy, annoying guy in black suit)

Author's Note: Oh good, you're still reading this ^-^ Don't forget to review!

Chapter Two

Pietro Maximoff **never** refused a dare, no matter how dangerous or humiliating. It was against his personal creed to do so.

Which was why he was leaning against Kitty Pryde's locker, waiting for her to show up.

After giving the matter a **lot** of thought, he had decided "Pretty Kitty" was the best goody-two-shoes mutant to ask to the prom--- not that there were a lot of choices. Scott Summers would most likely rip him apart if he so much as approached Jean Grey. And Pietro would much rather go with Mystique than with Rogue.

Kitty, on the other hand, was… passable. And not only that, he knew she'd turn him down in a flash, her being such a saccharine-coated, sweet, innocent, little "I can do no wrong" valley girl and all.

_Here she comes. _Pietro stiffened when he spotted the familiar bouncing brown ponytail. He heard a snigger and shot his three so-called friends, who were "hanging out" by the water fountain, the Look of Death.

Kitty's eyes narrowed at the silver-haired teenager leaning oh-so-casually against her locker. She was so not in the mood for him right now. Actually, she was **never** in the mood for him.

"Like, what are you doing here?" she spat out, glaring up at him.

Pietro took a deep breath, anticipating her refusal. _Now or never, Maximoff. And the sooner this is over, the_ _sooner you can bash those three idiots' heads in._

"How about going to the prom with me?"


	3. Chapter Three

I Dare You To Love Me

Disclaimer: Who owns X-men Evolution? Definitely not me.

Author's Note: Thanks to those who reviewed, namely:

evolutionary spider- yes, yes, chapters **will** get longer as the story progresses, maybe starting from Chapter 5, but I'm not sure. Although Kitty is usually "bubbly and happy," Pietro is one of the Brotherhood and… well, they're not exactly friends, are they? So it's natural that she'll be less than thrilled to see him :-)

Alison Sky- well, it's Lance's fault he dared Pietro, isn't it? hehehehehe :-)

todd fan- as for Kitty saying yes, read on to find out… :-)

Katzchen- dare accepted! LOL! :-)

CHAPTER THREE

_Ohmigod, did Pietro Maximoff actually ask me to the prom? Like, no way! Have I entered some sort of--- whatyoucallits, alternate universe?_ Kitty stared intently at the silver-haired mutant's face, searching for a mouth quivering with suppressed laughter, or eyes twinkling with mirth. She found none. He really **did** look serious.

Common sense told her to say no, but a devilish thought reared its ugly head in her mind. She was sick of people, especially the other X-men, thinking of her as a sweet girl who did only the "right" thing. What better way to squash those assumptions once and for all than go to the prom with the guy who once called the Math teacher a dickhead?

And besides, if this was a joke, then she wanted to see how far Pietro was willing to go.

"Sure, why not? So, like, what time are you picking me up?"

_At last,_ thought Pietro, _it's over._ "Well, it's okay if you don't want to--- WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!!!" he yelled, staring at her in pure horror.

She quirked an eyebrow, regarding him as if he was the dumbest person alive. Which he probably was, for even agreeing to this stupid dare. "I asked you what time are you picking me up."


	4. Chapter Four

I Dare You To Love Me

Disclaimer: I OWN X-MEN EVOLUTION!!!!!!!… not.

Author's Note: DeMoNic GigGles, that hurt. You have hard shoes. (rubs bump on head and winces) ^-^ Thank you, Dark Angel, and don't worry, I **will** update as often as possible.

CHAPTER FOUR

There was no way Pietro could back out of this situation without looking like a complete idiot. "Um, the prom starts at eight, right?" he said, struggling to regain his cool. "So… will seven-thirty be all right? I could come earlier… or later…" _Or not at all._

"Seven-thirty is okay. You **do** know where I live, don't you?"

He smirked, remembering the many times he had sneaked into the X mansion. "Yeah, I do. See you Friday night." He was about to leave and beat the stuffing out of the three sick bastards he never should have made friends with when she suddenly asked, "You have a suit?"

"Of **course** I have a suit!" he cried, insulted. "I have lots of suits!"

She was visibly relieved. "Good."

~*~

Pietro's friends were waiting for him, big grins on their faces. "So, what'd she say?" asked Todd.

"How did she turn you down?" Lance wanted to know.

"Gee, I'm surprised she didn't slap you," Fred remarked.

The speed demon glared at them, his features etched with icy fury. They recognized that look--- the Look that had once made Sabertooth cower in fear, the Look that promised a very slow and painful death. They whispered a few silent prayers.

"I," he told them furiously, "have a date with Kitty Pride. I am going with a fucking X-man to the fucking prom, and it's all your FUCKING FAULT!"

They stared at him, backing away just a little bit. At last, Fred said, "Maybe you should've asked Jean Grey instead."

It wasn't the smartest thing to say. Pietro's green-blue eyes flashed, and before Lance, Todd, and Fred knew it, they were knocked out cold.


	5. Chapter Five

I Dare You To Love Me

Disclaimer: Now why would I be writing this if I owned X-men Evolution?

Author's Note: Thank you to Katzchen, evolutionary spider, and Trunks-Girl for reviewing the previous chapter!

CHAPTER FIVE

Later that evening at the X mansion, Kitty told her friends who her prom date was. They took it rather well… not.

Rogue screamed. Jean slumped to the floor in a dead faint. Evan froze with a look of shock on his face and Kurt bellowed a German blasphemy not printable here. Scott hit the roof.

"You're going to the prom with PIETRO MAXIMOFF?!!!" he yelled, livid with rage. "Kitty, have you gone completely INSANE?!!!"

"Oh, look, Jean's fainted," Kitty said in an attempt to distract him.

Ignoring the love of his life's loss of consciousness, Scott paced left and right, shaking his head. "This could be a trap. No, it most definitely **is **a trap. He's planning something terrible, I just know it!"

"Why would he, like, do something terrible to me?" Kitty demanded.

"EARTH TO KITTY!" Evan cried, regaining his wits. "He's one of the BROTHERHOOD! And in case you've forgotten, we're not exactly buddy-buddy with them."

"Maybe he's gonna kidnap you and hold you hostage!" said Kurt.

"Or he might use ya to get into a bank vault," Rogue suggested. "Seein' as how ya can phase through stuff an' all."

Kitty rolled her eyes. "For God's sake, he's Pietro Maximoff, **not **the devil's incarnate!" she cried, jumping off the couch where she had been sitting and stomping up the stairs to her room. The others watched her go, then jumped when they heard a door slam with enough force to shatter the windows.

"I thought Maximoff **was **the devil's incarnate," Evan muttered.

Scott sighed, adjusting his ruby red shades. "Okay, look, we'll just have to keep an eye on Kitty on Friday night. And make sure one of us rides with her and Maximoff to the school gym."

"Ah'll do it," Rogue volunteered.

"All right." Relieved that the matter was taken care of, Scott turned his attention to the limp redhead on the floor. "Now let's get to work on reviving Jean."


	6. Chapter Six

I Dare You To Love Me

Disclaimer: X-men Evolution belongs to some rich person who I wish I was but, unfortunately, am not. (sigh)

Author's Note: Review! Review! And… guess what? Review!!!

CHAPTER SIX

"Pietro?" said Lance very, very cautiously over dinner on Thursday evening.

"What do you want?" growled the scowling mutant who had been in a black mood ever since that fateful Monday.

"Um…" The master of rock licked his lips nervously. "You… really don't have to go through this, you know."

"Yeah," Todd agreed. "You could just break the date. It's not like we actually **dared **you to keep it."

Pietro stirred his soup absentmindedly. It wasn't as if he was madly in love with Kitty, and he was pretty sure the entire night would be nothing short of miserable for the two of them if they went together. Breaking the date **did **seem like a good idea… to his common sense, anyway.

But something else inside him, although he had no clue what, rebelled against it. Being Kitty's date didn't seem like such a bad thing anymore, as if he had somehow gotten used to the idea.

"It's too late to break it," he said flatly. "The prom's tomorrow, remember? We can't find other dates at such short notice." He glared at his three friends with a look that clearly said he was **never **going to forgive them for this.

Todd unconsciously prodded the huge bump Pietro had given him on Monday and winced. Lance avoided the speed demon's gaze, focusing intently on his mashed potatoes. Fred picked up his plate and licked it, totally oblivious to what was going on.


	7. Chapter Seven

I Dare You To Love Me

Disclaimer: Ever heard of a company named Marvel? Well, X-men Evolution belongs to them and not to me. And if somehow I got my facts mixed up and X-Men Evo is not owned by Marvel, then I **still **would not own it. Kapeesh?

Author's Note: Prom night! *eep!* _Muchas gracias _to Trunks-Girl, for adding me to her Favorites list, and the very cool people who reviewed, namely---

evolutionary spider- I **am **familiar with the terms "dolled up" and "decked out" since I grew up reading Sweet Valley and other American pocketbooks ^-^ Yes, the X-men have already bought outfits for the prom and Pietro **does **have a suit (he would look soooooo hunky in a suit!) but I didn't include buying those clothes in the fic because it would make the story longer than necessary ^-^ Sorry to disappoint, but Remy doesn't make an appearance here and Rogue just wants to make sure nothing happens to Kitty. Thanks for your opinions and suggestions! (blows reviewer a kiss) ^-^

Aphrodite- kietros RULE!!!

Sprite- thanks for the advice… you're right, that **was **deep ^-^

me- thank you ^-^

Alison Sky- you are so incredibly funny! I loved that Pietro looks at family tree thing! ^-^

CHAPTER SEVEN

The speed demon's heart was racing at a mildly alarming speed when he pulled his car into the driveway of the X mansion. He got out, wiped his sweaty hands on his tuxedo, and stared at the huge, impressive building before him.

Suddenly the doors were flung open, almost startling Pietro out of his wits. Logan stood in the threshold of the mansion, glowering at the silver-haired teenager.

"Well, what are you standing there for, kid?" he growled when seconds passed and Pietro didn't make a single move. "Come in, but don't steal anything--- unless you want to be badly mutilated."

In spite of his cool, "Nothing can affect me" demeanor, the speed demon was a bit hesitant in following Logan to the living room, where Evan, Scott, Jean, and Kurt, in their formal attire, were all sitting on the sofa.

They stared at him, Evan not bothering to hide his look of hostility.

"Sit," Logan commanded, motioning to a chair. Pietro sat down--- what else could he do? You do **not **disobey a guy with a surly disposition and metal claws that could rip you into shreds.

****

"Kitty will be down in a moment," said Jean, gesturing to the awesome marble staircase. "She's getting ready. I, ah, hope you don't mind waiting." She was obviously trying her best to be polite.

"It's no big deal," Pietro assured her.

Evan rolled his eyes. "All right, Maximoff, let's skip the charade. Why the hell did you ask Kitty to the prom?"

"Evan!" hissed Jean, Scott and Kurt.

"I don't need to explain to **you**, Daniels," the speed demon said coolly. "What's the matter, are you jealous?"

"You son of a bi---"

"Stuff it, Porcupine," Logan growled, sending a quelling look in Evan's direction. The black boy crossed his arms in front of his chest and frowned, but kept quiet.

Pietro allowed himself a small smirk. It probably wasn't wise to start a quarrel with his archenemy in a roomful of said archenemy's friends, but there was **no **way he was taking any "What are you planning to do to her, you bastard?" crap from Daniels or anyone else.

"So, kid, indulge me," said Logan. "Why **did **you ask half-pint to the prom?"

Pietro blinked.

"He means Kitty," Scott told him quickly.

_My good-for-nothing idiot buddies dared me to do it. _Probably not the answer they wanted to hear. But what could he say? _I like her and I want her to be my prom date? Hah! Pigs will fly before I say **that!**_

Fortunately Pietro was spared from having to reply by an earsplitting scream from upstairs.

"OUCH!!! That so, like, hurts!"

"Quit bein' such a baby, ya wanna look your best, don'tcha?!!!"

"Yeah, but not so much that I'm going to let you, like, just stick pins into my hair! I mean, do you even **know **how to style hair?"

"Of course Ah do, stop fidgetin' or ya'll---"

"OWWWWWW!!!"

"Told ya!"

Kurt stood up and called, "Keety! Your date's here!"

There was a muffled cry and the sound of something crashing to the floor. "Be down in, like, a minute!" Kitty shouted back.

After what felt like a half hour, Rogue came down the stairs, looking visibly exasperated. "Ah swear, someday Ah am goin' tah **kill **that gal!" she declared, pushing her hair away from her face. Her eyes narrowed ever so slightly when they fixed on Pietro.

"Where is she?" asked the speed demon. Before Rogue could reply, Evan's jaw dropped open and Kurt let out a strangled gasp. Jean, Scott and Logan stared at something behind Pietro in obvious astonishment. The X-men had frozen.

_These people are nuts, _the silver-haired mutant thought, standing up and turning around to see what rendered them speechless.

What he saw rendered him more than speechless.

It completely robbed him of breath.


	8. Chapter Eight

I Dare You To Love Me

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize in this fic does not belong to me.

Author's Note: We are nearing the end, my friends… hey, that rhymes! (rolls eyes) The next chapter will take a little longer to post because it's going to be one of the most important parts of the story and I am suffering from writer's block ^-^ Alison Sky, me, Trunks-Girl, evolutionary spider, you guys rock! ^-^

CHAPTER EIGHT

Standing at the top of the stairs was a teenage girl who looked **way **too beautiful to be Kitty Pryde. The silky powder blue gown, with just the slightest hint of sparkle, emphasized her eyes and creamy, flawless skin. Her hair was twisted up in a stylish ponytail and fell in rich chestnut-colored, glossy curls to her shoulders.

_Damn! _was the first coherent thought that entered Pietro's mind as the girl descended the stairs, her delicate pink lips curved in a somewhat nervous smile. He was tempted to ask if she was **really **his date, but as soon as she got closer, he realized that, underneath the sophisticated, beautiful exterior, the bubbly valley girl was still there, in the innocent sparkle of eyes as clear and porcelain blue as an angel's.

"You're gorgeous." The words flew out of his mouth before he could stop them.

Kitty was surprised. She hadn't expected him to say that. She hadn't expected him to look so good in a tuxedo, either. The black suit brought out his green-blue eyes and went well with his silvery hair and pale coloring. She giggled. "Like, thanks. You don't look so bad yourself."

"Ahem." Logan cleared his throat, bringing the two teenagers back to the real world. Pietro made eye contact with him and Logan bared his teeth slightly. The message was clear: _Touch the girl and you die._

The speed demon gulped.

The X-men seemed to have gotten over their astonishment. "You look great, Kitty," said Jean. "I especially like your hair."

"Marie styled it," Kitty smiled at Rogue. "Although it was, like, very painful."

"Yah're welcome," said Rogue dryly.

Scott stood up. "Let's get going. We don't want to be late." He nodded to the grandfather clock, which showed the time to be a quarter to eight.

"Have a good time, and be back before midnight," Logan growled as the X-men left, with the exception of Rogue and Kitty.

"Aren't you going to the prom?" Pietro asked Rogue, who rolled her eyes.

"Well, of **course **Ah am goin', Ah am not wearin' this fancy dress for nothin', ya know… but thing is, Ah'm hitchin' a ride with yah."

"WHAT?" Pietro exclaimed. He did **not **want to ride with Goth girl. "Why?"

Rogue gave him a disdainful look. "There ain't enough room for all of us in Scott's car. Ah already asked Kitty about it and she said it was alright." _Actually, we just wanted to make sure you wouldn't hold her at gunpoint and demand a ransom of a hundred billion dollars, or something like that._

"I didn't think you would, like, mind," Kitty said hurriedly.

Pietro strangely wanted to smash his head against the wall for making his date look so guilty. "I don't mind. It's cool." He blinked, remembering the corsage stuffed in his pocket, and fished it out, holding it out to Kitty. "For you, by the way."

Her face lit up and he felt the crazy urge to kiss her. "Ohmigod, it's so beautiful!" she gushed. "I, like, totally love it! Thanks!" She looked at him expectantly.

Silence.

"Yah gotta pin it tah her dress," Rogue informed him.

Logan suddenly came nearer, looking so menacing that Pietro wanted to disappear. "Does he really have to do that?" The expression on his face made it clear that he didn't want the silver-haired mutant to be touching anything near Kitty's chest area.

"Yeah. It's, like, tradition."

"All right." The older man sighed. "But that better be **all **you're gonna do, Speedy."

Pietro tried to control his trembling fingers as he pinned the corsage to the front of Kitty's dress under Logan's intent glare. When he was finished, she smiled softly at him, a smile so lovely it made his heart skip a beat. _Shit, what's happening to me? _he silently wondered.

Logan escorted the three of them to the doors of the mansion. "Have her back before midnight, Speedy," he told Pietro with an undertone of a threat. "And keep your hands to yourself. No funny business, got that?"

The speed demon mutely nodded. And as he steered his car past the gates of the X mansion, with his drop-dead beautiful date beside him and a Goth girl in the backseat, he felt lucky to have gotten out of there alive.


End file.
